The invention relates to a detection system for detecting a soldered joint of an electronic component, particularly an integrated circuit. The component comprises a cuboid enclosure. The detection system comprises a detection device with an emitter for electromagnetic radiation and a detector for the electromagnetic radiation. The detection device is designed to generate electromagnetic radiation with the emitter and to transmit said radiation to the component. The detector is arranged and designed to detect electromagnetic radiation reflected by the component and to generate an image data set representing the radiation.
In the case of detection devices for assessing the quality of electronic circuits, also referred to as AOI devices, known from the prior art, there is a problem that soldered joints of integrated circuits which have a serrated enclosure can be very difficult to detect.